1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-wearing assembly and, more particularly, to a hand-wearing assembly on which a side mirror can stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Problems that a rider may encounter when riding a bicycle or a motorcycle are as follows:
1. Difficult adjustment of a position of a side mirror:
Because the side mirror is mounted securely on the bicycle or the motorcycle, the position of the side mirror cannot be adjusted, or is difficult to be adjusted to a precise position for the rider to see the backward condition, such as a following cyclist.
2. Difficult adjustment of a position of an illuminative device:
Like the side mirror, the illuminative device is mounted securely on the bicycle or the motorcycle. The position of the illuminative device cannot be adjusted, or is difficult to be adjusted toward a desired illuminative direction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hand-wearing assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.